1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information processing apparatus which executes processing to shift a power supply state from one power supply state to another power supply state. The shift processing includes, for example, startup processing, shutdown processing, power saving shift/return processing, and the like (details of each processing will be described below in exemplary embodiments).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-182580, it is discussed that in an information processing apparatus, when power saving shift processing is not completed within predetermined monitoring time, the information processing apparatus is restarted and the power saving shift processing is executed again.
However, there is an information processing apparatus which has a plurality of modes different in shifting time even if it is the same type of shift processing. A mode of startup processing may include, for example, a normal mode, an initialization mode, and the like (details of each mode will be described below in exemplary embodiments). A mode of shutdown processing may include, for example, a normal mode, a complete erasure mode, a recovery mode, and the like (details of each mode will be described below in exemplary embodiments). A mode of power saving shift/return processing may include, for example, a normal mode, a temperature regulation mode, a calibration mode, and the like (details of each mode will be described below in exemplary embodiment).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-182580, one monitoring time is constantly used. Thus, when a plurality of modes different in shifting time is present as the mode of shift processing, suitable monitoring time cannot be determined corresponding to each mode. For example, if the monitoring time is shortened in accordance with a mode whose shifting time is short and when shift processing is executed in a mode whose shifting time is long, even when the shift processing is normally executed, the shift processing is executed again. Further, for example, if the monitoring time is lengthened in accordance with the mode whose shifting time is long and when shift processing is executed in the mode whose shifting time is short, if the shift processing is stopped on the way, time until the shift processing is executed again may lengthen.